The Chronicles Of Great Lantern Hall
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Taren is up for his biggest quest yet. He, Eilonwy and Gurgi must help save all of Prydain from the evil rulers of the underworld. Rated T for violence and some rather dark content to come in later chapters.


**Author's Note: this is the first chapter of my fan fiction series of "The Chronicles Of Prydain" by Lloyd Alexander! I've read three books in the series and it's one of my favorite book series. This story also features characters and elements from my own original stories. There's also a few references to the Disney film adaptation 'The Black Cauldron'**

 **I don't own any of the characters from the Prydain series. They're from the mind of Lloyd Alexander. I do own Lantern Hall as well as the characters that live there and the main Antagonist of the story, and of course my ideas. Enjoy the story.**

In the mystic land of Prydain, it may had seem that Taren of Cear Dallben had completed all his task, such as defeating the Horned King, wandering to find his tries identity facing the witches, stopping the Black Cauldron and winning the heart of the Princess Eilonwy.

However, a new journey was soon about to begin. Something that even Taren and his companions may not have been ready for. Soon things were to get very supernatural, and he was soon to encounter paranormal dimensions, different time periods and possibly his biggest, most horrifying threat of all.

The Chronicles Of Lantern Hall - Chapter 1

Our story begins at Cear Dallben, where Taren was looking out the window of the farm. He was thinking about all the adventures he faced the last year, and he was waiting for Elonwey to show up, so they can plan their wedding out.

Taren was sweating, rather nervous and he then said to Dallben, and said, "Dallben, I've known Eilonwy for a long time now, and I don't think I've really told her how much she truly means to me. I hope I can have the courage to tell her in time for us to get married."

Dallben laughed as he was by the pot, cooking some food for Hen Winn by the pot and said, "I wouldn't worry, my boy. You both still have plenty of time left. The marriage may take mouths or even a year to plan out. Just settle down."

He then handed Taren a bowl of pig food to take out to Hen Wen. Taren walked out of the farm and said to himself, "I'm an assistant pig keeper, for now, but not too far away I will soon be a married assistant pig keeper..."

Taren walked to Hen Winn's pighouse as Hen Wen ran out smiling. Taren set the bowl down for him to eat. Taren then walked over to a tree and said down by it for a minute. He then said to himself, "Are All my adventures and heroic deeds really over? I still would want to do more in my life then be an assistant pig keeper."

"Master!" Gurgi said as he was running up to Taren, anxiously.

Taren stood up and smiled, then said, "Gurgi, such a pleasure to see you, old friend."

Gurgi then pulled an Apple out of his pocket and said, "Gurgi brought treat for kind and brave master! Yummy munchies and crunches!"

"Oh, Gurgi. You shouldn't have." Taren said with a smile.

"The Princess Eilonwy is on her way, Master. Gurgi saw her on the way over hear, yes he did." Gurgi said.

Taren then heard a voice say, "Taren, oh, Taren of Cear Dallben!"

"Princess Elonwy!" Taren said in shock. He then looked around the farm and found a rather large flower. It was one of the nicest ones in Cear Dallben. He then picked it and held it behind his back and said, "Well, here goes nothing."

He then heard Hen Wen squealing and panicking like she never had before. "Hen Wen, what's wrong, girl?" Taren said, running to her and trying to calm her down.

Dallben ran out and said, "Taren! She is sensing something! Bring her in fast!"

Taren then sighed as he heard Eilonwy call out his name again. He then gave Gurgi the flower and said, "Give this to Elonwy. Tell her I won't be long." Taren then picked up Hen Wen and took he into the farm.

Gurgi, holding onto the flower, said, shaking his head, then said, "Things not looking good for kind and brave master. Gurgi must do what he can to help, but he first must give this flower to the lovely Princess Elonwy first."

Gurgi then walked away from the farm, fast, and he saw, coming up the hill was Eilonwy, she was dressed very nice today, wearing a dark blue dress and very nice brown shoes, pink and white socks, and a golden necklace.

"Oh, oh, Princess! Master Taren of Caer Dallben has gotten into a situation as Little piggy Hen Wen has a unpleasant disturbance and jumping around, terrified."

Elonwy gasped and said, "I must go help him. Good thing I got here in time."

Gurgi then handed her the flower and said, "Kindly master Taren wished for me to give this to you as an early wedding present."

Eilonwy held the flower close and smiled, "Oh, bless Taren's dear and brave heart. He must know how important he is to me." She then put the flower safety in her hair, using a ribbon.

Meanwhile, Taren in the farm, with Hen Wen and Dallben next to the large pot, that Dallben was stirring. "Alright, my boy, bring her over here."

Taren gently grabbed Hen Wen and put her up to the pot where she then put her mouth into the water and suddenly there was bright orange and red colors flashing everywhere.

Taren gasped as he looked into the pot and saw an image of a horrifying Pumkin-Headed man, riding on a large dragon and holding out a large deadly blade, with an evil smile.

Hen Wen then ran away from the pot in fear, and Dallben said, in a worried tone, "This is not a good sign, Taren." He then walked to wooden table and picked up the book "Book Of Great Lantern Hall" and started looking through it. "Can it really be? The legend is true?"

"Dallben, what is it?" Taren said, petting Hen Wen, who looked very nervous.

"He's coming Taren, the ruler of the dreaded land underneath, that great kingdom Of Lantern Hall. He will take as many innocent lives as he can. Sir Pumpkin Headed Jefferson!"

Taren's eyes widened as he then grabbed the book from Dallben and looked through it and said, "There must be something I can do!"  
Dallben looked out the window and said, "There may still be some time. Taren, you must go visit the cottage of the three witches. They have experience with this out of control, supernatural figure. They may know a solution to defeat him."

"I shall do. I won't fail you, Hen Wen, or Elonwy." He then shared a hug with Dallben.

"Now you take care of yourself." Dalben said as he packed Taren some bread and gave him the book and ensured him to carry it throughout his journey for guidance. "And don't worry. I'll watch out for Hen."

Taren walked out the door, breathing deeply. A few minutes later he was walking by the river. He sat down on a rock for a second to eat a bit of bread for energy. He kept thinking to himself, "What if this is the end, and I shall never get a chance to see Dallben, Gurgi, or Princess Eilonwy again."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that, Taren of Cear Dallben." He heard a voice say. He then turned his head over and saw it was Elonwy with Gurgi following her.

Taren stood up and ran to Elonwy who held him tightly in her arms. "Oh, Eilonwy. I will miss you so."

Elonwy then said, holding Taren's hand, "You are silly. Do you really think I'm letting you without me to help you?"

Gurgi will stick with kind master until the end of time, oh, yes he will!" Gurgi said, holding onto Taren's legs."

Taren patted Gurgi on the head and said, "But it's so dangerous. I can't risk seeing either of you get hurt."

 **Author's Note: That's all for this chapter. Much more is still to come and Taren and his companions are still to enter the alternate universe very soon. They have a big adventure ahead.**


End file.
